<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiroo,please I don’t wanna die. by Actoon_please_stop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379003">Hiroo,please I don’t wanna die.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actoon_please_stop/pseuds/Actoon_please_stop'>Actoon_please_stop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Feeding lamb manga, Me o tojite yume o miru manga, Nii chan(web comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akihito needs a hug and therapy, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying in the back of my head, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Self-Hatred, M/M, Nishin masumi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Rape, Shotacon, Sociopathic brendan, Some of the men have added names, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, madobuchiya, tsukumo gou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actoon_please_stop/pseuds/Actoon_please_stop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is about to commit suicide but before he can, a group of men take him and they’re not here to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akihito Minami/Brendan Cordero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saved by the horrid belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihito at the age of eleven had enough of life, the horrible bullying from his classmates,the words on his desk saying “crybaby,die and ugly but it is nothing compared to his neglecting mother who is going to take him away back to a home life of hell just caring more about the men in her life than her own son.</p><p>He didn’t bother to take off his shoes as “he was a dirty waste of space.” Akihito thought to himself as he climbed up the railing of the abandoned buildings roof but he as tired to jump someone from out of nowhere grabbed him tightly and stabbed him with a syringe of sedative only getting a very quick glance at the person as he fella sleep hearing muffled chuckles.</p><p>“Hey,he looks delicious.” a large man with a Russian accent said smirking, “YA,YA, but I’m the one who saved him from killing himself.” a younger male voice yelled waking Akihito up he shivered from the cold air in the room as he realized he was naked in front of them as 2 more men, one who is obese with a high semi Afro and a apron and one is slightly muscular but lean with brunette hair the latter saying “wow, I never thought you would be the one to do something like that.”, “So much are you going to pay for one of us to fuck him, he is cheap for a whore.” the former said as he and the others took their clothes off Akihito tried to move away from them as they got on top of him feeling nails at his skin but another one of the men yelled “Faddey, hold him down so I can screw his ass!!.” younger man said, “this going to a doozy for you,Ganya!!” Faddey said hissing under his breath. Akihito screamed as he was hold down to the point of getting pins and needles in his arms and legs, “Let me go!!!.” Akihito shrieked as more pressure was applied to his limbs.</p><p>Ganya looked at the Akihito’s body while still just 11 he has a mesomorph build which he envied as he was 18 and has a more ectomorph build making him furious and he started to thurst violently into Akihito shockingly made the bed shook “slow down you idiot!!!” Faddey yelled, it was the first time with Akihito but it only the beginning as Faddey and Ganya left the bed to cool down as Akihito jump off the bed and head to the door he noticed the obese man blocking the door he tried to grabbed at Akihito but missed him as behind the brunette man tossed him in the air and on his back with ease.</p><p>“Don’t act surprised did you really thought we let you go that easily besides I don’t want to pay for your body.” Brendan said with a frown, taking his clothes off except for his boxers he punched Akihito in the ribs not enough to break but enough to bruised the skin “Hey, Mitchell you wanna go at him!!” Brendan called out, “never thought you asked but I rather let Faddey do it.” Mitchell said chuckling, Faddey climb in into the bed just ripping into Akihito,sticking around his penis against Akihito’s buttcheeks,”close my eyes and then the pain goes away.” Akihito thought to himself as he fake moan just thinking about Hiroo, he turned his head to Brendan who was standing in front of him “suck me off.” Brendan said in a cruel tone, Akihito licked him and put his mouth on Brendan as he sweated with fear of what would happened to him but most importantly Hiroo as a way to calm himself down as he kept swallowing Brendan’s cum.</p><p>Faddey bout to finish,as Akihito started to orgasm unknowingly moaning Hiroo’s name, “who the fuck is Hiroo?!” Brendan  yelled, Faddey pulled out staring at Akihito and left but Brendan stayed and got on top of Akihito’s chest and started to beat him up throwing punches at the boy’s face till there was blood running on the bed then the same to the rest of his body pressing on his limbs with his weight until Akihito felt pins and needles in all four, sighing softly at what he done brendan drank a beer and walk off, leaving Akihito to crawl to the toilet and vomit profusely for an hour leaving him very lightheaded and pallor with terror, he crawl into the shower to clean himself as he laid down water pouring onto his body, Ganya stand holding a radio with a crooked close mouth smile coming closer to the boy as he lift the radio up towards the shower inching closer and closer just as he is about to drop the radio into the water Andy runs in,grabs him and the radio then throwing him to the ground proceeding to stomped on his head then grabbing Akihito from the shower and injecting a sedative into him then writing a letter saying “dear mr. Kousuke. I found this boy named Akihito Minami in this abandon building with a suicide letter mentioning you just want to know if he’s your son. from Andrew Anderson.” Andy then placed Akihito in the box putting bandages on his wounded body oddly enough remaining him of Brendan in the sense of his damaged face as he started to have a erection of the thought of having him he snapped himself back to reality and wrapped Akihito in a blanket putting the box in the back of his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From me to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroo was back from the police station as there wasn’t enough evidence to convict him of kidnaping Akihito as he head to his house which felt empty without the boy as he still remember the beautiful smile as joy and sadness filled his head, the amazing memories that Spanned from a first encounter of half a year “I guess Akihito is better with his mother anyway, I still miss him though.” Hiroo mumbled to himself as he heard the sound of a car driving pass his house and something being placed down on his doorstep, “must be the delivery man bringing mail.” Hiroo sigh and got out to his front door “Hey,thanks for the mail.” Hiroo stop short as the car was gone by the time he looked up, he brought the box to his bedroom and opened it and noticed a blanket covering the contents inside he lift off to his horror it was a bruised Akihito “AKIHITO!!!” Hiroo screamed as he removed Akihito from and checked for vital signs finding a heartbeat trying to wake him up from his comatose state, Hiroo sobbed as he hold Akihito in a long embrace “WHY would someone do this to you!!” Hiroo cried out as tears steamed down his face. </p><p>“H-Hiroo?” a small voice said “you’re alive Akihito?” Hiroo said, “you’re okay too!!” Akihito screamed with joy as he hugged Hiroo back both were sobbing in each other embrace as Hiroo started to ask how he got his injuries such as a busted lip,bite marks on his neck to scratches on his arms and back “oh, I got into a fight with someone.” Akihito said as Hiroo went to cook some dinner for the two of them,Akihito sighs as the hidden fear behind his calm face as he went to check his teeth in the mirror and treat his injuries for a while, noticing that his hair grow a tad bit longer resulting in a look in between the old long hair he used to have before and the shaved haircut he had after he lived with Hiroo “I hope they don’t find us, after all I’m hungry might look in the kitchen to see what Hiroo is cooking.” Akihito said as he watched Hiroo copy some cooking techniques  from a nurse at the child therapy hospital, using hot sauce to marinate the meat while using spice salt in the eggs and scramble them.</p><p>“Akihito, you like what ya see?” Hiroo said chuckling, Akihito walk up to him slowly and hug him tightly then suddenly quickly letting him go “still shaken up from that fight.” Hiroo said worried as he went back to cooking, once dinner was finished, Hiroo and Akihito ate but it was surprising that Akihito ate all of it even some of Hiroo’s when he left for a split second “what happened to my plate?” Hiroo said, “I didn’t do it.” Akihito giggled, they ran across the house until Hiroo finally caught Akihito trying to climb up a tree “now you stop there, young man.” Hiroo said trying not to laugh his ass off. After Hiroo took a shower and went his room to dry off while Akihito took a shower a sense of paranoia filled him as he still remembered what the men did to him.</p><p>Akihito went to his bed after brushing his teeth, he laid down on bed as he fella into deep sleep “you must really love it when I plow though huh?!” Faddey screamed as the men watched it happened “STOP!!! you’re hurting me!!! Akihito cried with pain “I’ll shut him up for ya.” Ganya said as he forced his cock into Akihito’s mouth “swallow it!!” Mitchel yelled, “it’s your turn, fatass.” Ganya said tired and went to drink a beer, Mitchel pin Akihito down and thrusted into him “it’s true!!, fat guys can’t hit the g spot not even mine and it’s really easy to hit!!” Akihito screamed loudly, everyone except Brendan backed up he went up to Akihito and pulled his hair bringing him up close to his face “now I see why Minami hates you so much it’s because you won’t stop being a bad boy,right.” Brendan said calmly as he took his clothes off while holding Akihito’s neck “I usually hate homos and I do feel disgusted that I have to do this but you’ll learn to love me again won’t you my SON??” Brendan said. 

</p><p>Akihito woke up shivering in a cold sweat, Hiroo walked into his room “Akihito,it’s 7:30 you have to be at the therapy clinic today.” Hiroo said as Akihito rushed to brush his teeth, put some mouthwash and take a shower roughly at the same time then quickly ate his breakfast and got inside the taxi that a friend of Hiroo’s droves as they reach the therapy clinic a woman and a man with glasses waved “nice to you Akihito!!” the man yelled ecstatically, “Akihito Minami,finally got to see you again.” a girl in a wheelchair said as she hugged him “ Konnichiwa Gertrude.” Akihito said as though shaken, “Hey Gertrude, it’s not a good time to play with Akihito he’s not feeling okay.” Andrew said, “I’m sorry that I came to work a tad late.” said Andy nervously “Andy, that’s fine I’ll find the room that Hiroo and Akihito are going to stay in. said Gregory, he took Akihito around the clinic “and here’s the lunchroom.” Gregory said and as Akihito enter the lunchroom he overheard a man talking to Andy in a rude tone “stop it you fucking homo!!! the man yelled as he then started to have a epileptic seizure Andy picked him from the ground and placed in his car. “Andy what’s going on!!” Gregory yelled, Akihito watched nervously. “Gregory it’s nothing just Brendan had a seizure.” Andy said nervously as he stared worried about his friend “Akihito, what are you staring at?” Hiroo asked him as he sat him down on a chair in the cafeteria and gave him a bagel with beef and cream cheese p&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>